1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery state monitoring device and a battery module having the same.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-280000, filed on Dec. 21, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a secondary battery such as a lithium ion battery, it is necessary to measure a voltage between terminals, the battery temperature, or the like so as to allow the secondary battery to operate normally and safely. In addition, on the basis of the measured results, a battery charge and discharge control or a control of transitioning a voltage and a temperature in a normal range is carried out.
Here, as a device of measuring a battery temperature, a device including a substrate that is disposed to block an upper side of a safety valve of a battery, a thermistor that is provided to the substrate and is disposed to come into contact with a battery case, and a connector that is provided to the substrate is suggested (refer to Patent Document 1). In addition, an interconnector that connects the thermistor and the connector is provided on the upper surface of the device.